Changes Aren't Always a Bad Thing
by The Queen Of Randomness
Summary: She sat on a boulder, deep in thought of what happened only hours ago. She was looking at her reflection in a small clear pond. Her eyes were red and puffy, from crying all night long. The girls raven black hair flew freely behind her back like the wind,
1. Default Chapter

Changes aren't Always A Bad Thing  
  
Chapter One: Why?  
  
By The Queen Of Randomness

Disclaimer: I dont own any of the IY characters mentioned in this story, but the story line belongs to me!!!

She sat on a boulder, deep in thought of what happened only hours ago. She was looking at her reflection in a small clear pond. Her eyes were red and puffy, from crying all night long. The girls raven black hair flew freely behind her back like the wind, and her pale skin seemed to glow in the early morning light.  
  
'Inuyasha was right,' she thought while at her reflection one more, 'I am ugly compared to Kikyo's flawless beauty'  
  
Kagome punched the water where her face was reflected, creating rings in the water. More tears fell from her honey brown eyes and mingled with the water below. Salty paths trail down her porcelain face and down her chin to fall into the vast abbacy of the pond. Kagome bowed her head and began to sob again, remembering every hurtful word the hanyou had spoken. 

Kagome had just come back from a bath at the hot springs in Keade's village when she heard voices. One husky voice was unmistakably her first love, the hanyou Inuyasha. The other voice she didn't really recognize, but didn't care because there was nothing that could ruin this day. If only she knew. Today was the day Kagome was finally going to tell Inuyasah how much she loved him.  
  
Dressed in a dark blue sweater, and well worn jeans, Kagome began to walk towards the voices. She started to pull her silky hair back into a low ponytail at the base of her skull, but froze. 'I want Inuyasha to answer my confetion honestly, not just because I look Kikyo at the moment.' Kagome took the hair tie and hung it around her wrist.  
  
'Come on, you can do this. Just tell him how you feel,' Kagome thought to herself. She began to chant this over and over in her head like a mantra. Two figures came into view. They where standing in a small lush clearing in front of the god tree. The sun peeked through the canopy throwing strange patterns of shadows down upon the figures.  
  
'Huh? Who's voice is that?' she while listening to the second voice. It was as smooth as silk, and as elegant as a queens. But that same voice held hidden hates, and could be as menacing as the furthest pits of hell. 'It is defiantly female, but it isn't Sango because she is back at camp with Miroku and Shippo. Inuyasha doesn't know many other females unless...' Kagome's body quivered as a chill went down her spine. 'That voice, I recognize it...Please don't be who I think it is...Maybe I should leave them alone?'  
  
Kagome turned as if to leave, then visibly began to debate. She weighed her options with her hands. 'Well, if it is who I think it is, she might try to drag Inuyasha to hell again,' her right hand raised a few inches. 'But, if Inuyasha sees me he might flip out for spying on them,' her left hand lowered a half of an inch. 'But when I tell him I was just trying to help him, then he'll forgive me right?' she dropped both hands back to her waist. Kagome squatted down and peeked around from behind a lush bush. Her curiosity had gotten the better of her once again. 'Darn curiosity, making me see things I don't want to see.' she mumbled in her head.  
  
Two figures came into Kagome's line of sight, one was a very muscular male teenager with long silver-white hair, complete with a pair of little white dog-like ears. He adorned a red fire rat kimono and a rusted sword hung at his hip. 'Inuyasha....' The other person was half way in the shadows. Its face was completely covered by the shadows, but its red and white miko's robes were in clear view, proving kagome's suspicions further. The figures left hand curled around an ancient bow, worn with use and age. 'Crap...Kikyo...'  
  
The two figures began to speak again. "Inuyasha, come with me," said Kikyo while walking out of the shadows, "I will help you find the remaining pieces of the Shikon no Tamata," she whispered into Inuyasha's dog-like ear.  
  
"I know you want to help, but I can't just leave," he said while pulling Kikyou tight against his chest, "These people are my friends."  
  
Kagome's blood boiled as she watched her supposedly incarnate try to manipulate Inuyasha. 'Inu-yasha would never leave us...not after all we have been through...right?' she thought while leaning in closer to hear better.  
  
Kikyo wrapped her pale arms around his neck to tangle her bony fingers in his silver hair. "You love my reincarnation more than me." she stated more than asked, "You know she is just a copy, and she'll never be as good as me." Kikyo's lifeless eyes began to tear and her lips quivered.  
  
"No! No kikyo, that's not true. I would never leave you for some weak, worthless, helpless, human bitch. She was only a shard detector, I only love you. I will not betray you again, not after I lost you once." Inuyasha pulled Kikyo into a passionate kiss.  
  
Kagome clutched the jar of shikon shards that hung around her neck. Her jaw trembled as tears formed in the corners of her eyes. It hurt, more than being pinned to the God tree by an arrow through the heart. 'Why? Why would he say that?' Kagome thought while turning her back to the depressing scene of the lovers embrace. 'But all he said is true. I am weak and worthless...He does not care for me in the least...He doesn't need his helpless shard detector anymore. Now that he has his precious Kikyo. I'll never match her beauty or skill.'  
  
Kagome slowly turned around and faced the lovers. Her steps were strong and deliberate she walked from behind the bush and towards the couple. 'Inuyasha, you will give me answer for all of this hurt in my heart.'  
  
Kikyo nuzzled her face into Inuyasha's silky hair to hide her cruel smile, for she knew that Kagome had been watching the whole time. 'Perfect, my plan has finally come into action' she thought, her smile only widening, 'With her out of the picture, I'll have Inuyasha's full attention on me.' She raised her head from Inuyasha's shoulder and where the shocked Kagome now stood.  
  
Kagome's usually lively face was drained of color, whiter than the purest snow. Her cheerful azure blue eyes where now a stormy blue, as if a war where taking place in her head. Between running and leaving behind all the pain, or staying to surly only get hurt more. Shock, sorrow, and gloom all flashed across her face; only to suddenly disappear behind a mask of indifference.  
  
"What are you doing here bitch?" Kikyo practically spat out the last word. Inuyasha whirled around while relishing Kikyo. His golden eyes grew large as he stared at the women Kikyo insulted.  
  
'Kagome? Did she hear me?' he thought. Inuyasha's ears drooped, realizing his horrible mistake. 'Oh kami...' "Kagome..." he began, but stopped, being at lose of words.  
  
Kagome took two steps closer, before squaring her feet in a definite way. "I'm sorry for being a "weak, worthless, helpless, human" Now that I know how you feel about me, I think I'll be leaving." she stated in a deathly calm voice. Inuyasha thought. "And to think, you could change all of the love that I had for you and change it to such a burning hate, in only a matter of minutes." She emphasized love and hate with such force it sent a shiver down Inuyasha's spine. Kagome's cheery lips turned up into a devilish little smirk. Inuyasha bowed his head in shame.  
  
She tilted her head to face Kikyo, "But is see you have found you dead bitch, or is it whore?" Kagome asked, interrupting herself, "So you won't be needing your little jewel detector any longer." Her voice was falsely sugar coated for a moment before turning into a poisonous tone. "I will be the more mature one out of us, and wish you both happiness with your new found relationship"  
  
She stated, turning to leave, but not before throwing one final comment over her shoulder, "Oh, and Inuyasha," his head snapped up as she continued, "I'll be gone by morning, so you wont ever have to see me again. Tell the others that I will no longer be hunting shards with our group, due to certain circumstances." Kagome walked to the end of the forest before turning to meet his golden gaze, "One more thing, be careful, this whore might just try to kill you during the night..." and then she was gone.  
  
If he did not know for sure, Inuyasha would have thought that she was a demon the way she was running away. Away from the all of the hurt, pain, and betrayal. Once Kagome was sure she was out of the hanyo's hearing and smelling rage, she broke down and let the tears she had held at bay fall. His words still stung her heart. 'How could he? How could he say those words as if it were so easy? As if he said them all the time...but he did say them, even if it wasn't verbally. He treated me like dirt, and in turn I loved him...'

Lifting herself from the boulder, her body ached feeling tired from lack of sleep. It was now about 4:30 and the sun had peeked its head up between the trees, to reflect on the ponds water.  
  
'So beautiful,' she thought while gazing at the yellow orb, 'I envy you. Having the same routine day in and day out. Even if something horrendous happens in the world around us, the sun just rises again the next day.'  
  
Kagome looked at her reflection one last time. Her eyes were still blood shot, and tear streaks stained her cheeks.  
  
"Never again will I shed an other tear, never again will I care for another. I will become stronger, and I will never depend on an other ever again." she vowed to herself while whipping her face free of the salty trails. 'I swear to Kami I will never fall in love again.'  
  



	2. Ch 2

CHANGES AREN'T ALWAYS A BAD THING  
By Kenya

Chapter Two: I don't need you  
  
Throughout Kagome's little speech, Kikyo kept her arrogant little smirk in place. 'That took care of her, now for Inuyasha' Kikyo wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's waist from behind while resting her chin on his shoulder.  
  
"Inuyasha" she whispers into his ear. It twitched in her direction, but his eyes still focus on the spot in the tree line Kagome had run through, "When you have made your decision, come and find me. I will be waiting for you." With that Kikyo pulled her cold arms back and walked away. Her soul stealers wrapped around her tapered waist and lazily began to weave their way through the frigid air, leisurely disappearing from sight and audible range.  
  
Inuyasha stood there, stunned, but not from Kikyo's quick exit. 'Since when had Kagome become so ruthless? The Kagome I know smiles, and laughs, andWhat happened to the Kagome I know?' Inuyasha dropped to his knees, clutching his head.  
  
'Why does it hurt? My heart feels like its cracking'  
  
Right then the full force of her words hit him, '"And to think, you could change all of the love that I had for you and into such a burning hate." For love to turn into hate, that would mean that love would have to of have been in one's heart at some time. So that means Kagomeloves me? Nonow it is loved me,' he thought dejectedly.  
  
'I betrayed you Kagome trust. I promised that I would protect her and always be there for you her, but instead insulted her' Inuyasha dropped onto his hands, fisting the earth beneath him. Gradually, his clawed right hand raises, calloused palm facing up, as if to beckon her back.  
  
'You trusted me, as your protector, as your friendand what did I do! I threw it all back at you face! Like you meant nothing to me! I left you alone and went to see Kikyo behind her backbut still, you loved me. No matter how many times I burnt you, with stupid words, or with thoughtless actions, you still loved me!' Inuyasha's body shook with the pure force of his sobs. 'Wellif she can forgetthan so can I! I've got KikyoII' A lump formed in the back of his throat, chocking him in the evilest of ways.  
  
Inuyasha pulled his fist back, slamming it back to earth. Punishing the dirt underneath his quaking body. It cracked and crumbled under the force of Inuyasha's strength. His back shook with suppressed sobs as he tried to swallow down the bulge that was building in his throat to keep him quite. Inuyasha threw his head back, silver locks glowing in the light, and the keen that was wretched from his throat sent chills throughout the trees. Inuyasha howled out all of his despair, hopelessness and depression into that one sound. He was drowning in tangled emotions, and could only go after one women.  
  
"I do not need you" he whisper forsakenly in a straggled voice. His golden eyes closed tightly, but not before one salty droplet dripped from their amber restraints. Its silver innocents snaked down his unblemished cheeks, dripping down his chin to travel the seemingly endless fall to the earth.  
  
Inuyasha watched as it dissolved into the ground, leaving no evidence behind. Slowly he forced his crumpled body upright and gloomily walked away from the clearing.  
  
Hey everyone! No, I didn't die, just got overworked with school and such. Hope you liked this chapter! I know it was short, but Drum roll pleaseTHERE IS GOING TO BE ANOTHER CHAPTER TOMORROW!  
for a vote:should Kagome be with?  
1.) Hiei: I love that three eyes, vertically challenged man! (VOTE 4 HIEI, I will update quicker if you vote for him!)  
2.) Sesshoumaru: Lately I've been reading a lot of Sess/Kag fanfic (And I do love fluffy-sama oh so much)  
  
Those are your two and only choices! I'm actually going to bed nowZzz Oops! Now I have little squared indented on my forehead from falling asleep on the keyboard again SAFTY TIP: Don't do that, not only does it leave evil quadrilateral shapes (I know my geometry) in your head, messes up your writing! I almost deleted this chapter! GASP)


End file.
